Regalo de cumpleaños
by Maya Hayami
Summary: Un cumpleaños más de Ciel; aunque para él ya no tienen importancia, hay algo que desea más que cualquier otra cosa.


_**Y ya que soy una dramática, aquí está esto u_u**_

* * *

><p>A veces cuando cierro los ojos, por un momento, todo me parece como un sueño…a pesar de saber que eso no es posible.<p>

Hay ocasiones en las que siento que todo pasó ayer, en lugar de más de un siglo.

Es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo, 122 años desde ese día en el que todo dio un gran giro.

Ahora que lo pienso…en ocasiones siento que todo fue mi culpa. Si nunca me hubiera alejado de él, si hubiera hecho caso a lo que me dijo, si tan sólo no me hubiera dejado engañar por Claude. Aunque en realidad Alois y aquella mujer fueron los que terminaron el trabajo arruinando los planes de Sebastian y Claude. Alois y su desesperación por conseguir que su mayordomo lo amara, eso era lo único que él quería. Que infantil, ¿no? Me pregunto si lo habrá conseguido.

Pero yo no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Mi alma solamente le pertenecía a Sebastian. Le dije que sería mi mayordomo hasta que la devorara, pero ahora ese momento…

Al principio creí que después de todo esto no era tan malo, él estaría a mi lado para siempre. Pero después de recordar la expresión que tenía ese día, era más que obvio que él no deseaba que nada de esto pasara. Él solamente quería devorar mi alma, esa era la única razón por la cual había estado a mi lado por todo aquel tiempo.

A pesar de que sigue haciendo su trabajo como mayordomo al pie de la letra…ya no es el mismo de antes.

Antes había ocasiones en las que sonreía a pesar de no sentir alguna emoción en específico, ahora…extraño esa sonrisa. No sé si sea bueno o malo que n pueda olvidar la última vez que la vi; porque fue antes de despertar como demonio. Desde entonces nunca ha vuelto a sonreír. Hay ocasiones en las que he pensado en dejarlo ir, pero no puedo. ¿Estaré haciendo lo mismo que Alois?

Ya no soy aquel niño que hizo el contrato con él. Ya no soy aquel niño que necesitaba ser protegido, pero aún así…no quiero que se aleje de mí.

Cuando vivíamos en la Mansión, él me arropaba, me bañaba, me vestía, y pesar de que lo sigue haciendo ya no es lo mismo. En aquellos días lo hacía de cierta manera que me hacía sentir…querido, independientemente de que ese fuera su trabajo. Ahora todo lo hace mecánicamente.

Quiero darle la orden para que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes. Pero simplemente no me atrevo. Es increíble que tardara tantos años en entender lo importante que es para mí, o probablemente ya lo sabía, sólo que no quería aceptarlo. De manera que si eso es realmente lo que siento, debería hacerlo.

¿Realmente los demonios no pueden amar? Porque esto que siento por Sebastian…no sé cómo explicarlo, nunca antes había sentido algo así. Amaba a mis padres…pero esto es completamente diferente.

Extraño la manera en la que me miraba. De seguro solamente era porque se imaginaba el momento que tanto estaba esperando; pero me acostumbré a esa mirada, el saber que mi alma, algo de mí era lo que más quería.

Otro año desde que Ciel Phantomhive comenzó a existir. No sé si esto en realidad importe porque hace muchos años dejé de ser aquel heredero.

Todos a quienes conocía murieron hace muchos años, tú eres el único que continúa a mi lado…¿pero en verdad puedo decir eso?

Escucho que te acercas. Todos los años es lo mismo…aún así yo no te digo que dejes de hacerlo.

Llamas a la puerta y entras llevando un pastel. Tu mirada es la misma de los últimos años.

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Joven Amo. _

Tu voz que no expresa ninguna emoción.

Siempre me había preguntado qué era lo que podía pedir como deseo ya que no había nada que me pudiera hacer feliz. Ahora ya sé la respuesta. Necesito volver a verte como eras antes, aunque sea una última vez. Cierro los ojos y apago las velas. Levanto la mirada, la cual se encuentra con la tuya; después de tanto tiempo, ahora sé lo que en realidad deseo: quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa, y sólo hay una cosa que te la devolverá...lo que tú más deseas.

_-Sebastian…esta es una orden…_

Aquella sonrisa que tanto amo y la cual desapareció de tu rostro por mi culpa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>la verdad ni sé si eso pueda pasar, pero bueno u_u<em>**

**_XD_****_me proyecté, es que...por qué pusieron ese final? ;O;_**

**_es lo malo de que el anime se desvié del manga...en el manga sé dónde están Sebastian y Ciel ahorita, pero en el anime, nos dejarán con la duda por toda la eternidad (?) _**

**_Feliz cumpleaños Ciel (L)_**


End file.
